


Don't Hold Back

by NightWolfsTales



Series: The Queen's Alpha [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arya, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Girl Penis, Omega Daenerys, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Daenerys teases her alpha until she gets what she wants.





	Don't Hold Back

Arya gripped her fork as she watched her wife teasing her from across the table.

The food on Daenerys’ plate remained untouched as she played with a raw carrot. She would lick and suck on it, never actually eating it. And as she did it, she would stare at Arya with a playful smile on her lips.

“What are you doing?” Arya’s voice was already husky with desire as she felt her cock hardening inside her pants.

“Why, I’m eating my carrot, my love.” The playful smile never leaving Daenerys’ lips as she nibbled the tip of the vegetable.

“You’re not eating it.” Arya’s labored breathing was making her heart beat faster, her primal instinct begging to take over.

“Of course I am. I just took a bite.” Daenerys took half of it into her mouth, sucking on it and then biting the tip, taking a small bite.

Arya gripped the fork tighter. Her cock was throbbing in her pants and she could smell her wife’s arousal from her seat on the other end of the table. Daenerys was begging for it. Arya could hear small whimpers coming from their omega handmaidens, who were standing just a couple of feet away. She knew her dominant pheromones were driving them crazy.  

Upon hearing the sounds, Daenerys stopped her teasing and glared at her servants. “Out!” She ordered and the two poor women left the room, leaving them alone. Daenerys turned back to her wife and smirked. “Alone at last.”

“Eat your carrot.” Arya said, putting the bent fork down.

“I am.” Daenerys said, nibbling it.

 _“Eat_ it!” Arya growled.

Daenerys whimpered a little, fighting against the urge to obey her alpha. “This is how I eat it.”

Arya raised an eyebrow at her wife, a smirk forming on her lips. “That so? Alright,” she said, putting her legs on top of the table and crossing them as well as her arms. “I’ll wait then. We have all night, after all. Just know that I won’t fuck you until you finish it.”

This time, Daenerys whimpered louder. “Arya! You know I don't like carrots.”

Arya’s smirk got bigger. “Oh, I know that. Perhaps you shouldn’t have chosen to have it for dinner, don’t you think?”

Daenerys put the vegetable back on her plate and reached under her gown to get rid of her undies, so the smell of her arousal would be even stronger. Hopefully, Arya wouldn’t be able to hold herself back and would take her right there on the table.  

“Daenerys. Eat. The. Carrot.” Arya’s voice was filled with lust but also frustration that her omega wouldn’t obey her.

“No.” Daenerys said, even though her instincts told her differently.  

“I won’t fuck you then.”

“Are you sure about that?” Daenerys asked her in her best seductive voice, standing up from her chair and walking to Arya. “Because I think you will.”

She pushed Arya’s feet off the table and sat on top of it, right in front her wife, spreading the brunette’s legs with her feet. Then she lifted her right leg and pressed her bare foot against her wife’s clad cock. Arya gasped as Daenerys started rubbing the plant of her foot on her erection.

“Are you not dying to put it in me, alpha? I’m so wet for you.” Daenerys whispered as she massaged her wife's cock with her foot.

Arya growled and bucked her hips, seeking Daenerys’ touch but she didn’t say anything. So Daenerys stopped what she was doing and pulled her gown up until she exposed her smooth cunt to her wife and when she lifted her legs, spreading them, Arya could see it glistening with Daenerys’ juices. The smell was so strong, she felt her nostrils burn but still, she stayed still, gripping the arms of her chair.

“Why are you holding back, love? Just take what’s yours!” Daenerys whined. “Please, alpha.”

Daenerys pushed her body back, putting her heels on the table, so she was completely spread for her wife. She palmed the table with one hand for balance and touched her aching cunt with the other. She was about to push her fingers inside herself when Arya gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away with a low growl.

“You are right, love. It’s _mine._ It’s my cunt and only _I_ can touch it!” Arya stood up from the chair as she unlaced her pants.

Daenerys watched as her wife undressed and moaned in delight as Arya’s big hard cock came into view. She was squirming, aching for her alpha to take her. Arya too was aching to be inside her omega, so much any idea of punishing Daenerys for teasing her flew from her head as soon as the tip of her cock touched her wife’s wet cunt.

Arya didn’t hold back, she grabbed Daenerys’ waist, pulling her closer and making the Queen lose balance and fall to the table, laying there as Arya pushed her hard cock inside her. Daenerys moaned out loud and Arya groaned as they bodies became one.

Arya leaned down, holding her wife’s neck and squeezing it just enough to make it a little hard for Daenerys to breathe but not enough to choke or hurt her. This made Daenerys whimper and wrap her legs around Arya’s body as Arya fucked her hard.

“Scream for me, love. Let the whole castle, the whole fucking city, hear how good I give it to you.”

And Daenerys did. She screamed and moaned as Arya pounded into her. Arya pulled her wife’s gown up higher, revealing her full breasts so she could watch them bounce as she fucked her omega. Arya loved the two soft mounds. Reaching down, she grabbed Daenerys’ waist, thrusting in and out of her hard and fast, making Daenerys scream in pleasure.

Leaning up, Arya took one of Daenerys’ nipples into her mouth and sucked it hard enough to make the Queen’s clit pulse. Arya held her wife’s neck with one hand and her hip with the other, fucking her as she feasted on her tit.

“Oooh, yes, alpha!” Daenerys screamed, gripping handfuls of Arya’s hair as the brunette took more of her tit inside her mouth.

Arya groaned at the feeling and palmed Daenerys’ other tit, squeezing it softly and pinching the hard nipple. The mix of pain and pleasure made Daenerys dig her nails into Arya’s shoulders, hard enough to break the alpha’s skin. Arya groaned loudly when she felt it and moved her head up to kiss her wife.

They kissed hard as Arya tightened her hold on Daenerys’ neck, making the omega gasp for air for a second, before letting go. This took Daenerys over the edge and she came around her wife’s cock, clenching her walls tightly. The feeling of being trapped inside her wife, almost sent Arya over the edge as well. But then Daenerys’ pussy walls relaxed around her cock and Arya took the chance to pull out.

Arya flipped her wife over, pulling her hips back until Daenerys feet touched the ground and then she pushed the Queen’s upper half against the table. She slid her cock back into Daenerys’ soaking wet cunt and began fucking her again. Daenerys lay her head on the table, pushing her ass back and taking Arya’s violent strokes. She loved it when her alpha took her like this. Even though she would be sore afterwards, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Such a good girl.” Arya praised and Daenerys meowed at her words.

Arya pulled Daenerys’ gown up to kiss her wife’s back as she fucked her. She kissed all over the Queen’s flawless skin, showing her wife her love with her soft kisses, contrasting with the way she was fucking her. Daenerys smiled with every kiss, and turned her head so her wife could kiss her lips as well.

Arya stilled her hips as she kissed her wife. This time, it was a gentle, passionate kiss. The kind of kiss she would give her wife when they were holding each other after a lovemaking. She stroked Daenerys’ hair as she kissed her and when it ended, she gripped a handful of it and continued fucking her.

Daenerys screamed as her wife’s veiny cock went deeper inside her, she reached for something to hold onto but there was nothing so she grabbed on the table edges as Arya fucked her.

Arya circled her wife’s waist with her arm and began rubbing her hard clit as she pounded her cunt, which made Daenerys scream even harder. The sounds of pleasure coming from her wife’s mouth, the way her cunt was suffocating her cock and Daenerys’ scent, were dragging Arya closer and closer to her climax. There would be no knot since Daenerys wasn’t in heat and her own rut wasn’t due to the next months, but she could tell she was going to cum a lot by how heavy her balls were.

“Give it to me, love!” Daenerys begged as she wiggled her ass and then moved her hips in circles, cumming a second time.

This time, Arya didn’t hold back and when her wife’s cunt clenched around her cock again, she let go. She grabbed Daenerys' waist with both hands, pushing her cock impossibly deeper inside her cunt and came. She filled her omega’s insides with her thick, hot seed and groaned as Daenerys let out a couple more kitten like sounds.

Daenerys tired body was shaking as her wife lay on top of her, holding her in a loving embrace and kissing the mating mark on the junction of her shoulder and neck. She would never stop wondering how she got so lucky. She was so lucky to have such a marvelous woman as her mate. She wouldn’t let a day go by without thanking whatever God that brought Daenerys into her life.

“Arya,” Daenerys said in a sleepy voice. “take me to bed.” After that intense coupling and the two orgasms she just had, Daenerys didn't trust her legs to take her to their chamber.    

Arya smiled, kissing her wife’s neck one last time. “As you wish, my love.”

Pulling out slowly, Arya pulled her pants up, tying the laces so it wouldn’t fall when she started walking. Then she pulled her wife’s gown back down and picked the spent woman up, bridal style, carrying her to their room. Daenerys lay her head on Arya’s shoulder and closed her eyes as her wife took her to bed, making sure to thank the Gods for her mate before falling asleep.


End file.
